


That Bastard

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Switch!Crowley, Teasing, Wings, anyways it’s smut just scroll a little, bastard aziraphale, chapter on is more bottom Crowley, chapter two features snake tongue, they do it kids, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Aziraphale has been teasing Crowley since Armageddon’t And Crowley is too stupid to see his intent until the last minute. They are idiots but hey! They fuck so they aren’t as dumb as we all thought! Mentions of Oscar Wilde, as well as a very worried Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	That Bastard

Aziraphale was doing it again. Crowley couldn’t understand why he kept doing it ether, and it was taking ALL of his self control to remain calm. They were having a couple of drinks after averting the apocalypse when it first happened. Aziraphale was laughing at something Crowley had said; he had leaned in ever so slightly, placed his hand on his knee, and squeezed. Although they both tended to walk the line between friends or more, psychical contact was rare. Since then the touching had continued and it was slowly driving Crowley insane?! How much longer was he going to do this?! How many times would Crowley have to excuse himself before Aziraphale realized what he was doing to him? 

One of Aziraphale’s hands was twined through his hair and the other was placed firmly on his inner thigh. Crowley knew he could feel his legs shaking as he leaned in even closer. He knew Aziraphale meant well but Crowley didn’t want to push him too far. After all the angel liked things at a slower pace. Aziraphale didn’t want a lust filled demon on his hands, although the current evidence suggested otherwise. As with everything Aziraphale must be naive...yet how was Crowley going to broach the su-

Crowley’s thoughts scattered and a small whimper left his mouth when Aziraphale closed the distance...tenderly kissing Crowley. The kiss was sweet but Crowley wasn’t focusing on that. His mind wandered to the soft hand slowly trailing up his inner thigh. The touch was extremely light, almost hesitant...however, Crowley was very close to showing Aziraphale how affective his touch was. Abruptly he sat up. Crowley jerked violently away from Aziraphale’s grasp stumbling over the arm of the couch and rambling 

“WellIThinkINeedSomeMoreWine!” He stumbled over a rogue stack of books and landed flat on his back.   
“Ngk” Crowley said as he collided almost violently with the wooden floors of Aziraphale’s bookshop. 

Aziraphale was up in an instant! Exclaiming   
“Oh Dear! What HAVE you done dear boy?!”   
Aziraphale extended his hand to the demon who took it hesitantly, and allowed the angel to pull him up from the floor. He swayed on his feet and caught himself mere inches from the angels face. By this point in the evening the demon’s face was as red as his hair, and he was half hard in this jeans. So without further ado he excused himself for the what felt like the hundredth time that month.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next time it happened they were seeing some old silent film in a public theater. Crowley had convinced Aziraphale into sitting on the balcony which was miraculously empty for a Saturday night. It was about halfway through the film that Crowley felt the Angel shift in his seat placing his thigh directly against Crowley’s own. He sucked in a breath as he physically felt the heat bleed through his jeans and up his leg. He didn’t even realize his leg was bouncing until Aziraphale stopped the movement with his hand. It was pressed so firmly and so HIGH on his thigh he had to bite down on his finger to keep from moaning out. He had nowhere to hide from the torture, as the hand slid even higher. Now the hand was closer to his hip than his leg itself, bleeding heat through the fabric of his jeans and driving him MAD. 

His breathing was extremely uneven and Aziraphale HAD to have noticed by now! And yet his hand was still firmly in place, thumb rubbing tauntingly over his thigh. By the time the movie was over Crowley was sweating and if it wasn’t for the dark theatre the Angel would have DEFINITELY noticed the hard outline of his cock through his painfully tight jeans. Crowley would never admit if asked but when the lights came on he let out a high pitched squeal and rushed out of the theater. Muttering a quick goodbye to his angel who was seemingly unaware of his actions.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crowley didn’t even offer his friend a ride home he simply dashed to his Bentley and floored it. He was home in minutes and once he got up to his apartment his belt was already undone and he was unzipping his zipper as he unlocked the door. He hurried inside and slammed the door for good measure, making several passerby flinch. Crowley had made an effort in the 60s mainly to help with tempting and whatnot but after then he hadn’t found another use for it. Of course he had touched himself before, but he hadn’t indulged his fantasies involving his particularly off limits angel. He never thought the angel would approve of some demon getting off on the idea of his angelic hands around his- WOAH! he wasn’t going there right now! 

As his hand finally breached the confines of his jeans, those ground rules went out the window. He let out a long moan when he remembered the feeling of that hand so high up on his thigh. And it was so WARM!” 

“AHH?!” 

It’d be SO warm around his cock! His legs shook but he was determined to stay upright against the wall. He could feel himself getting close, he hadn’t done this in years and yet here he was. On the edge of that cliff once again. And it felt SO good. Before he could fall from the precipice however; there was a loud knock on the door. Followed by a soft question. 

“Are you alright in there sir?” 

Crowley NEEDED to stop thinking about Aziraphale...maybe this stranger would help him with that. He sauntered towards the door and opened it a crack. He sucked in a sharp breath as he took in the man in front of him. If he wanted to forget about Aziraphale this wasn’t the man to do so. He had light blonde hair that fell to almost his shoulders in waves. His eyes were JUST as blue as Aziraphale’s and his clothes were almost as horrible. He had on a white sweater and a pair of tan Khakis. The man blushed at the state Crowley was in but Crowley simply opened the door more and rasped, his voice practically dripping with lust as he did so

“I’ll be alright once you come inside with me.” 

He roughly pulled the man inside his flat and when the man closed the door behind them he took that as a sign to continue. He kissed the man passionately running his hands through his thick hair and giving a cautionary tug. Smiling against his throat when he moaned in response. He was grinding against the stranger who was slowly Hardening against his thigh, as Crowley continued to thrust against him. Suddenly the tables were turned and for the first time since the 60s Crowley had to fight to not have an orgasm. The man fisted his ginger locks and pulled him away from his neck, slamming Crowley hard against the wall. He growled in Crowley’s ear   
“You’re the one who needed...assistance.” 

The next thing Crowley’s smattered brain could comprehend was the feeling of an overly hot mouth surrounding his throbbing cock. He let out a stream of moans as the stranger sucked him in even deeper and reached up and squeezed his thighs. He was slowly fading out of his state, the man squeezing once again but this time much harder than before.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crowley jerked violently awake and was met with the image of Aziraphale sitting in front of him, basically between his spread legs, squeezing his thighs with each hand. His eyes couldn’t help but roll before He followed the Angels gaze to the very prominent bulge in his pants, blushing as time ticked by. Neither of them said a word, Aziraphale simply looked closely at Crowley before standing and beckoning for the Demon to follow him. 

They rode in silence until Aziraphale asked Crowley 

“Would you mind staying the night with me? It’s awfully late for you to drive back to your apartment?” 

Crowley pretended to think about it before he agreed, afterwards Aziraphale practically lit up like a Christmas tree in the passenger seat. 

They reached the bookshop in record time and were both completely plastered within the hour, rambling about nonsense. Aziraphale was sitting in his desk chair and Crowley was sprawled haphazardly across the ancient couch, sipping “Domaine de la Romanée-Conti Romanée-Conti Grand Cru” straight from the bottle. There was a pause in the conversation and Crowley’s alcohol addled brain decided to ask Aziraphale about the touching. 

“Angel,”   
He took another swig from the bottle.   
“Hm?”   
“You’re touchin’ me on Purpose? Or is it all wiviv-Whi-!”

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale stood on lightly swaying feet and slowly reached out a gentle hand, placing his warm palm against the demon’s cheek. 

“I believe you and I need to sober up now..”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley woke that morning to find himself sprawled on the Angel’s couch, his clothes mysteriously missing save for his shirt and undergarments. There was a thick wool comforter draped over the demons body, a note left on the end table to catch his eye upon his waking. The note read.

“Gone out for a bite of breakfast! Terribly sorry about your clothes, Although I would prefer they stay in my backroom, I have a marvelous surprise planned!” 

Just as he was beginning to ponder the meaning behind Azirazphale‘ drudged note, the angel himself burst through the bookshop doors carrying a mystery bag of items. He strode over to where Crowley was perched on the couch and before a word could leave his mouth he laced his fingers through his ginger hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was so unexpected and yet Crowley was oddly calm, almost too calm but his eyes were still beyond widened when the angel pulled back from the demon and said

“Why don’t we go upstairs? “ 

He felt his eyebrows raise at that! Aziraphale wasn’t stupid...was he? He knew what it meant to kiss someone and then suggest for them to “go upstairs” meant? Right??? Obviously Crowley was sure he wrong as he was currently laying half naked on the angel’s bed, Aziraphale himself lighting candles he had miraculously pulled from within the mystery bag. Either Aziraphale was dumber than anticipated or Crowley was the idiot. Crowley tensed as he felt the bed dip behind him. As a warm hand ran up the length of his spine he heard him whisper

“Alright! Now just relax dear, you’re just where I want you!” 

Despite his fear of overwhelming the angel, Aziraphale sure knew how to completely drive him mad. He leaned over Crowley, the tartan of his suit catching pleasantly on the demons back. He shivered as he felt a cold substance pour down his spine in a zigzagging line, almost as if the angel was pouring honey on his morning toast. It didn’t really do much for him but laying essentially naked with the angel between his spread legs sure was causing some issues. He could feel his cock beginning to harden and press lightly into the bed as the liquid warmed itself on his back and began to tingle. 

Aziraphale cruelly smeared the liquid all over the demons back, making sure to spread it evenly, without missing a single spot. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh, his hands felt so...good, so sure. The tingling in his back seemed to travel through his body, his cock almost fully hard against Azirazphale‘s sheets. Those strong hands twined around his shoulders, thumbs rubbing deep circles on his upper back, forcing an embarrassingly loud moan from the demons lips. He had to bite his lip whenever he felt the angel shift on the bed, bringing their bodies closer. He was definitely hard now, his cock pressed pitifully against the bed, unable to obtain the friction it would need for release. 

By the time those torturous hands reached his lower back, Crowley was shaking. His cock dripping, begging for him to just give in and thrust down onto the bed. He was breathing heavily and ever exhale was punctuated with a soft moan. Aziraphale, the bastard, pressed harder. He dug his thumbs right into the divots on either side of the demons tailbone. Crowley practically screamed and pushed his body back into his angels touch. It was such an intense burst of pleasure Crowley thought he was going to die right then and there....oh but what a way to go. 

“You want me to do your wings as well?” 

Suddenly Crowley was brought back to reality. He noticed several things at once the main issues being...A) His wings had manifested in Azirazphale’s bedroom. B) He was lightly rutting himself against the Angels mattress. He froze. Was Aziraphale aware of this? Did he want this? He would have to leave that was his only option! Alright that’s the plan just shake the angel off and-

“AHH?!” 

Azirazphale’s curious hands had found their way into Crowley’s overly sensitive feathers. Crowley arched back into the warm hands currently running through the feathers at the top joint of his wing, sending hot tingles all the way down his spine and forcing a broken off version of Aziraphale’s name from his throat. The angel made him feel as though he was discorporating!! Every feather felt as though it had a direct line to his aching cock, and every line was singing. Every drag of the angel’s talented hands left him more and more desperate. He couldn’t help the noises that spilled from his mouth, his face burried in the pillow below him, his hands fisted in the sheets his body strained against. His entire body was locked in spasm, his breathing reduced to gasps and moans that reverberated around the room causing the angel himself to feel a little more than hot under the collar. 

On an impulse Aziraphale moved his hands closer to the base of the Demons Wings, and Crowley let out a small scream...nails ripping holes in the sheets below. Cock throbbing so hard he was surprised he didn’t burst a blood vessel. The angel stepped back at that. He gently trailed his hands down the demons quivering back as he bent down and whispered 

“Forget the act dear...do turn over for me.” 

Crowley felt so weak, his cock sore from being denied for so long...his muscles aching, his mind groggy with pleasure. He was sure his response to Azirazphale’s demand was nothing more than a loose string of syllables strung together haphazardly. Crowley didn’t dare move...too close to cumming in his pants for that. However he wasn’t given a chance to think Anymore because Aziraphale took matters into his own hands. He flipped Crowley’s limp body onto its side and immediately pulled his angry weeping cock from his pants. There was a telltale ding of a miracle and suddenly Crowley’s cock was pressed tightly between the angels clothed thighs. 

He yelped in surprise his cock oozing out precum almost constantly. The friction was maddening, just keeping still like that. He didn’t even realize he was moaning and whimpering until Aziraphale reached his hand back and patted his hip, shushing him, and urging him to take his release. The first drag pulled on his cock in such a way he was sure if he were standing he would have collapsed. The rough material of the Angels pants almost hurt, but he was so wet it didn’t take long for everything to even out. Soon he was thrusting frantically, hands clasped so tightly in Aziraphale’s coat lapels he swore he heard the fabric rip. He was so close! He felt it, his cock throbbed. His stomach turned. Just then the angel clenched his thighs together even tighter, trapping the swollen bulbous head of his cock in that tight wet heat. That was all it took for his orgasm to rip from his body. The angel had his hands occupied while he came, and came. It seemed to go on forever. Hands clawing into Azirazphale’s clothes, biting down on his lip so hard he drew blood. As his cock released spurt after spurt of cum, high pitched whines leaving his unruly mouth, his angel had one hand fisted in his hair the other naughtily reaching down to cup his ass...guiding his weak thrusts, now slick with his own release. 

It was SO hot. The idea that Aziraphale! Uptight Aziraphale just purposely turned him on... then let him RUIN his precious clothes!! Oh For the LOVE of SOMEBODY?! He was still shaking from probably the BEST orgasm of his life, arms tightly wrapped around the angel...his softening cock still wedged between his now sticky thighs. He was coming back to when Aziraphale whispered in his ear.   
“One more thing I’d like to try dear,” he gently rolled him over, a light protest leaving the demons mouth as he did so.   
“Would you let me suck you dear?” 

Crowley perked up. His eyes wide...cock still a little sensitive from his recent orgasm. He unconsciously closed his legs  
Pushing Aziraphale away lightly but Aziraphale assured him  
“It’s alright dear...please just let me indulge myself?”   
Crowley obediently opened his legs, still cautious, he nervously stuttered out   
“Just-Just don’t go too fast! I’m still a-still a little-a little!”   
Aziraphale nodded his head taking Crowley’s hand in his own as he slowly ventured downward. Crowley let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when a hot wet kiss was pressed firmly against his hip. Soft wet lips and tongue kept him at half mast, and when teeth met the taunt skin on his hip he let out an obscene breath of air. Looking down and seeing Aziraphale looking back up at him from between his legs...much like he had at that movie, really helped him along. He wasn’t fully hard...no way he could get hard again after such a recent orgasm. Despite his current state Aziraphale had decided he didn’t care as he reverently licked a long wet strip up the side of the demons cock. His head fell back in pleasure. He couldn’t watch him while he did that, it’d send his body into shock. 

When Aziraphale placed his lips around the head of his now almost hard cock, he couldn’t help but squeeze his hand. It felt SO good. Oh SOMEBODY did it feel good. However, even that little bit of stimulation was enough to make him moan. After such an impressive orgasm he felt as though he was a Virgin again. Any little touch feeling as though his world was being turned inside out. He couldn’t take much more of this. And Aziraphale, the bastard, took his moan as a cue to suddenly sink all the way down. 

“AHH?! FUCK?! AN-GEL?!” 

Crowley’s other hand shot down to twine in the currently occupied angel’s hair. Gripping a little too tightly he tried to regain his composure. He whined high in his throat as the bastard slowly made his way back up his shaft. He deliberately ran his tongue across his over sensitized glands, sucking on his head in HOT wet pulls that was driving Crowley up the wall. And to make matters worse he just stayed there for what felt like DAYS teasing that same spot...making him more sensitive than before. He couldn’t tell if he was squirming away from the over sensation or if he was trying to get more but either way Aziraphale took notice. He regretfully pulled off his cock with one last hard suck, causing Crowley to dig his nails into the Angels scalp. Whenever he looked back down to meet the Angels eyes he saw that he was somehow hard again, and even dripping a little. Before he could ponder any further he was interrupted. Aziraphale gripped his drooling cock in his free hand leaning up to take one of Crowley’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting as Crowley was left at his mercy. The angel had cruelly upped his pace and his grip around his cock was so tight he felt as though he couldn’t breath. He released his nipple momentarily to say 

“This time You’re going to cum in my mouth.” 

He didn’t even tease him this time. He simply steadied Crowley’s cock with his hand and took him in all the way to the base. His tongue playing in his slit and teasing the underside of his head the entire time. The now free hand moved to cup his filling balls, his thumb pressed against his Perineum...it made him feel dizzy with pleasure. His head wasn’t even moving on his cock now, he simply let his head rest at the back of his throat, his tongue still teasing all over him. It was TOO much! He felt like his cock was one big bruise. He was sure after this he wouldn’t come for another CENTURY!! His body was so weak his hips couldn’t even thrust up into the right heat of the Angels mouth. 

All he could do was lay there and take it. He was putty in Azirazphale’s hands and Aziraphale knew that as he slowly reached behind his balls to press a miraculously slick finger into his entrance. It slid all the way in, making Crowley shiver and his cock ooze another drop of precum which was eagerly lapped up by a torturous tongue. He was so sensitive! He should have cum already but his body was still unwilling to give it up. The more he fought against it the more sensitive he became. 

“AHH?!” 

He whined. His hands pulling at the sheets , his back arching up into the immense pleasure. He couldn’t seem to push past the sensitivity until he began to like the semi sore pull on his cock. Azirazphale’s talented finger suddenly pressed against what HAD to be his prostate. He almost wept at how good it felt. Aziraphale pulled off his cock, smile on his reddened face, and breathed over his now fully hard cock. Crowley couldn’t take it! He babbled mindlessly 

“Angel!!! Donthat again?! PLEASE?! That was-AGAIN?!” 

“Do what dear?” 

Aziraphale looked directly up at Crowley’s wide eyes as he curled his finger once again. He was just being cruel now as he kept it right on that spot. He began to move his finger in circles, expertly, taking the head of his cock into the hot cavern of his mouth. Crowley could feel his entire body shaking, it was TOO much!! But Aziraphale, the bastard, wasn’t letting up. He just kept going and GOING?! Crowley wasn’t sure if he was going to survive the orgasm he felt building deep within him. It seemed to build forever, gaining power as it went. 

“O-OH?!” 

There was a surge of pleasure that ripped a broken scream from his throat, and caused his eyes to roll back into his head. It felt like an orgasm, however, when he looked back down at the angel he was shocked to see he was still hard as ever. Aziraphale was practically beaming as he pulled away and informed a now very weak Crowley. 

“I knew you’d like that dear! Oscar Wilde showed me that specific trick!” 

He leaned forward ever so slightly, pinning the demons hips to the bed before continuing. 

“Although I’d rather try his favorite trick,” 

He pushed his hips harder into the bed, causing a whimper to leave the strung out demons mouth. It was SO hot! Uptight Aziraphale was taking him apart better than ANY being EVER could! And FUCK was it amazing! He started working his finger again, this time focusing more on adding a second, than torturing him. His entire body was still practically vibrating with immense pleasure as Aziraphale broke through his mantra of whimpering breaths to say. 

“I can have you coming in ten seconds flat!” 

He reverently took his throbbing cockhead back into his slick, burning mouth. Two fingers pressed expertly against that magical spot within, a hand pinning his hips. He sucked lighly on his over sensitive head...then All it took was the angel running his teeth lightly along his engorged cock and he was cumming again. This time it was so sudden he saw spots. He didn’t even realize he was screaming until all the air was punched out of him, those expert fingers PINCHING that gland. It seemed to last forever! Whenever he felt it begin to fade the angel would do something else that would start it all over again. Rubbing mercilessly against his prostate, running his teeth up his spurting shaft, sucking hard at his weeping head. He didn’t let up until his cock was a ruddy purple and his muscles were so slack the only thing they could do was shake with tremors caused by a bastard of an angel. An angel who wrung over drop of pleasure Crowley had to give, before pulling away to stand and admire his work. The angel looked almost as flushed as the demon on the bed, and that’s the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and slept.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crowley woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed as all his memories came flooding back all at once. With a. Snap of his fingers he was dressed once again, and stumbling down the stairs and into the bookshop. He was met with the sight of Aziraphale calmly sipping a cup of cocoa and reading ,peacefully, at his messy desk. He looked up briefly, giving the demon a quick smile before his eyes continued to scan the pages of his book. He seemed so enthralled until Crowley Broke the trance by leaning in to whisper 

“You know? I never did pay you back angel..”


End file.
